


Penance

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Priest Kink, Religion, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: There's sinning. In a church.





	

It’d been a simple Saturday. He’d been minding his own business. Sitting in his room. Alone. Well, Misha was there with him. But she was good company. She didn’t talk back, didn’t interrupt his stretches- most of the time- and she sat there and purred. Like a decent person. She hadn’t come barging in without knocking.

“Yakov, what the hell!?”

“Yuratchka, I know you haven’t been to any religious services for a while-”

Oh no.

“So your Grandfather and I were thinking-”

Here it comes.

“That you go to confession with us all tomorrow.”

And there it was.

Of course there was no way for him to gracefully say no to such a simple, rational request, especially from his grandfather. It would’ve only raised suspicion, and questions, and more barging into his room at inopportune moments. Frankly, his life would have been an even bigger mess. So he consented.

But now, standing in the great hall, everything oppressively silent, he felt what could only be described as a great big steaming pile of regrets. The tall ceiling and the stained glass windows stared down at him condescendingly, and he resisted the urge to sneer back at them.

He wondered if he should feel like bursting into flames. He didn’t, really. It was just an inconvenience, if a very loud one. Maybe that’s god’s voice, he thought to himself. The thought only cheered him up for a moment. 

Amazingly, there wasn’t a line today. He felt one weight lift off his back. At least he wouldn’t be standing around with a bunch of grossly religious strangers, breathing in everyone else’s hot sweaty breath while he was forced to wait his turn. 

The others didn’t take long, because obviously they were all such fucking saints, and Yuri felt his feet move unbidden as he practically stalked towards the confessional, the screen staring back at him as much as everything else in this place. 

He reached the booth, face to face with the screen, but he still couldn’t see who was inside. Sighing, he kneeled, starting to raise his right hand. A voice stopped him. “Yuri. Please, do come inside.” He was frozen, but only for a moment. Years of conditioning led him to obey without needing to think about it, and he mumbled a, “Yes, Father…” As he opened the screen, and slid it back shut before sitting down. Then he raised his head, and all of a sudden, definitely felt like he was going to burst into flames.

Victor Nikiforov, the man he remembered had been so involved with the church when he used to go to every Mass, was sitting before him, fully clad in a dark coat that swept to elegantly over his legs and bunched up at the bottom of the booth. Yuri gulped, and fearfully met Victor’s blue eyes, so full of gentleness and patience that he felt he might throw up.

Why did it have to be the man he had a crush on?

Victor’s voice brought him back to the present. “Child, your family seems very worried about you.” He said quietly. 

“They… shouldn’t have to worry.” He mumbled. “Father.”

“Your grandfather in particular, seems very upset. He believes he has led you to a sinful life.”

Yuri stiffened. “That’s- There’s no way.” He shook his head, some golden curls coming out of his braids. “He’s the best man you’ll ever meet. Anything I’ve done is my own fault.” He blushed, bowing his head after his sudden outburst.

Victor was nodding. “I believed you’d say such a thing. Shouldering your sin by yourself is a very strong thing to do, Child.” Yuri felt something stir within him, but it was too weird to deal with just this moment, so he shoved it away.

“He thought it would be good for you to be walked through the process this time.” Victor continued, still in that gentle, quiet voice, like Yuri was a wild animal he was trying not to scare off. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Yes, Father.” Yuri replied without hesitation. “Anything for him.”

Another nod. “Good boy. Then let’s begin.”

Yuri bowed his head, and began to cross himself, feeling comforted when Victor joined him, “Forgive me, O God, for I have sinned. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. My last confession was…” He faltered; he couldn’t remember, but Victor waited patiently as he finished, “...several years ago.” He thought the encouraging smile he was given could’ve saved him a million times over.

“I have… I have been away from God, Father.” He mumbled, refusing to look Victor in the eye. “I’ve been neglectful.” There was a stretch of silence. The longer it was drawn out, the harder it was not to squirm under the priest’s gentle stare. Then, “Is that all, Yuri?” What? Of course it wasn’t. He remained silent. He flinched when Victor leaned forward and grabbed his hand. “You’re not digging deep enough. Forgive me for saying so, but I don’t think that’s the worst- or the only- sin you’ve committed in ‘several years’.” Yuri swallowed, dozens of times he’d been impure running through his head.

“Do you honor your father and mother, Child?”

Yuri nodded, no hesitation there. “Yes, Father. I would never do anything to upset them.” Victor gave a pleased expression. “I don’t think you’ve stolen or killed anybody, or the town would’ve heard about it,” Victor smiled and winked. Yuri exhaled. “No, Father. No stealing or killing.” Victor’s eyes never left Yuri’s. “Any drugs?” Yuri smirked. “Unfortunately, no.”

They continued like this, mostly general questions Yuri could answer automatically, almost zoning out. Until, “Do you put pleasure before your God?” Yuri stiffened. “F...Father?” Victor leaned closer. “Do you have sex? Do you always dress modestly?” Yuri blushed bright red. “N-No, Father…”

Victor tilted his head. “No to what?” Yuri felt like he was sweating. The priest had moved even closer. “No to both of those, Father… I don’t have sex, but I.. I don’t dress modestly.” He admitted, excitement and shame both burning in him at once. “Do you touch yourself?” Victor’s voice is a whisper in his ear.

He nods slowly, his voice steady. “Yes, Father Victor.” He whimpered as he felt Victor surge forward and press a hot, wet kiss to the spot just below his jaw. He panted quietly as the priest continued his way down, hissing. “What the hell are you-”

“Ah, ah,” Victor cooed, and Yuri shivered as his hot breath washed over his neck. “No dirty words, Yuri.” He bit his lip as Victor’s hand moved to his thigh. “...Y-yes, Father Victor…” As the priest ground his palm into Yuri’s crotch, the younger man bit back a gasp, back arching as he felt the heat from earlier spread. He was fucked.

Yuri tangled his fingers in Victor’s hair as the other rocked slowly against him, barely-there mewls making their way out of his throat, until Victor clapped a hand over his mouth and wagged a finger in his face. He then groped his way down to Yuri’s belt, where he silently slipped Yuri’s cock out and squeezed.

Yuri’s nails dug into the wooden bench under him as he fought back a moan. “No sex, hm, Yuri?” Victor purred lazily, slowly stroking his cock. Yuri trembled, sweat dripping down his neck. “N-n-no, Father…” 

“Mm, then this should be all the more exciting for you,” He mumbled, before slowly licking up along Yuri’s shaft, then taking the younger man’s cock all the way to the base without so much as a flinch. Yuri held his breath, the searing heat too much.

Once Victor began to move, Yuri didn’t last long. He grabbed fistfuls of Victor’s silver hair, tears streaming down his face as the priest sucked him off, cheeks hollowed, tongue and throat working as he pulled back, over and over, and each time he took Yuri to the hilt again. 

Yuri tensed as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten, lip between his teeth, nails bleeding and broken from where they dug into the wood- then Victor’s hand was clamped over his mouth again as he came, the other squeezing cruelly at the base of his cock, stopping him. 

Yuri almost felt embarrassed as he felt every muscle shaking, the sensation spreading through his limbs until his vision flashed white. He came to with Victor leaning over him, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. He panted, glaring at Victor, a mix of excitement and confusion warring within him. Still, he was too mellow to demand what the hell had just happened.

“As for your penance…” Yuri’s eye twitched as Victor continued speaking softly, as though nothing had transpired, “You will partake in a fast.” Oh great, Yuri thought. Confession AND no food for- “You will not touch yourself, or have sex, until your next confession with me.” Victor smiled down at the blonde’s horrified expression. He gave Yuri a peck on the nose. 

“Now, you may go in peace.”


End file.
